


A Long Afternoon

by miashay



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sex Machines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miashay/pseuds/miashay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Jared and Jensen, football and a sex machine.  </p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for Blindfold.  The link to the original prompt is [here](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/3417.html?thread=3641689#t3641689). 

They start around two in the afternoon.  They already had a big lunch about noonish, steaks on the grill and pre-made slaw and potato salad from the grocery.  Jensen, for all his appetite at mealtimes, isn’t much of a snacker.  He should be fine for the next few hours, at any rate.

He’s spent the past twenty minutes in the bathroom alone, relieving his bowels (“shitting, Jared, just say shitting, for Pete’s sake”) and cleaning himself up.  Jared offered to help, with the cleaning part, that is, but Jensen insisted it was easier this way.  It’s an old argument, and not one likely to get resolved anytime soon.

He comes out of the bathroom wearing his Cowboys jersey and a pair of worn blue jeans.  He looks comfortable and loose, his feet bare on the hardwood floor, a warm smile lighting his face.  His eyes have a sheen to them that wasn’t there twenty minutes ago, and that right there is why Jared wants to help so badly.  He doesn’t want to miss one minute, one second, of Jensen looking like that.

It’s always a little awkward for Jared at first, and with the dogs at the sitter’s house, he has nothing to distract himself.  He’s nervous, but Jensen is loose and ready, and Jared doesn’t want to keep him waiting, while he’s looking for his balls.  He walks towards Jensen, but stops a few feet short of reaching him, and jerks his head in the direction of the living room.

“You ready?”

Jensen’s eyes dart down quickly, and he rubs his hands up and down his thighs a few times before nodding, and stepping forward.

“Yeah, man. Let’s do this.”

Jared hears the slight strain to his voice, could almost kick himself for putting it there.  He takes a minute to collect himself, and then follows Jensen into the living room.  Jared finds him bent over, fiddling with the machine on the floor.

Jared crowds up behind him, rests both his hands on the clothed ass swaying in front of him.  Jensen quits his fiddling, but remains bent at the waist.

“You sure you’re ready, man? Cause I’ve got big plans for this ass today, and I’m not so sure you can keep up.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Jensen says, but he’s laughing, now.

“Not today, sweet cheeks.”

He gives Jensen’s ass a hard swat, earning another bark of laughter.

“You wanna beer, first?” Jared asks, as he pops the cap off his own bottle.  He sees Jensen’s eyes fixed on his throat as he swallows, so he throws his head back and drinks deeply, showcasing his long neck.  He chugs half the bottle that way, watching Jensen’s mouth drop open slightly, from out of the corner of his vision.

“Nah, man. You got water, right?”

Jared nods.

“Ready on standby.”

Jared pauses, giving him time to back out.  There’s a game on, whether Jensen’s getting fucked or not, and they don’t have to do this.  Still, when Jensen returns his nod, he breathes a sigh of relief.  Then, he places his bottle on the end table beside the couch, and steps into Jensen’s space.

For all that he has planned for the afternoon, this might be his favorite part. Jensen is quiet and still, but leans into him when his hands lift up the jersey, just enough for Jared to unbutton his jeans.  Once his gets them open, Jared lets out a surprised snort at the bright blue briefs Jensen’s wearing.  He looks up to Jensen’s best shit eating grin, which he counters with one of his own.

He looks down, takes in the tight fabric hugging Jensen’s cock and balls.  He pulls Jensen’s jeans down to gather around his ankles, and follows the movement, ends on his knees just inches from Jensen’s cock.  He ignores it for now, and instead slowly smoothes his hands up Jensen’s legs, from his bowed calves, to his muscular thighs, to the rise of his ass.

Jensen calls his name, tries to sound nonchalant in between his light, panted breaths.

“You wanna get a move on? Game starts in fifteen minutes.”

Jared jerks up his head to find Jensen watching him.  His grin is in place, but his eyes are brimming with anticipation and, what looks like, fondness.

“You rushing me, Jensen?” Jared asks, leaning forward to mouth along his cock.  The blue cloth is soft and pliable, and when he reaches out with his tongue, he can still feel the texture of the head of Jensen’s cock.  He lathes at it diligently, until Jensen is keening above him, and the front of his briefs are soaked with spit and pre-come.

“Twelve minutes,” Jensen croaks.

“Turn around, asshole,” Jared says, though he’s already maneuvering Jensen into position.  At the sight of that tight ass, wrapped up snug in those damn blue briefs, Jared finds himself keening, and he wastes no time lunging forward to bite the round cheeks of Jensen’s ass.  He yanks the underwear down abruptly, and shuffles back to give Jensen the room to take them, and his jeans, off completely.

“Spread ‘em.”

Jensen growls, a muffled “fuck, yeah”, and positions his legs as wide as he can get them while remaining upright.  Then, he reaches back with both hands to grasp his own ass, and spread the cheeks wide.

It’s an invitation if Jared’s ever seen one. He dives in, sucking at the rim of Jensen’s hole, before shoving his tongue deep inside his body, as far as he can get.

Jensen’s cussing, but he hasn’t moved an inch.  He lets Jared get in about a dozen deep thrusts with his tongue, and then stutters out another warning.

“Seven minutes, Jared.”

Jared grabs the lube from his back pocket, pops it open, and covers three of his fingers.  He pushes two of them gently inside, still lapping sloppily at the hole while he works his fingers in and out.  The third soon follows and Jensen is shaking now, whispering his name over and over, and Jared has to stop to put a hand on his own cock, hot and hard behind his denim.

“How long?”

“Four minutes.”

Jared stands, and Jensen gets on his hands and knees, facing the television.  He’s got the shaking under control, and they’ve done this enough times that Jared knows he’ll be fine, once he gets used to the rhythm of being fucked.  For now, he’s still as stone, waiting patiently for Jared to get the machine in position and turned on.

This particular machine is free standing, adjusted to the perfect height to meet Jensen’s ass.  The dildo Jared attached earlier is about seven inches long, and Jared slathers it in lube before placing it at Jensen’s entrance.  He turns the machine on its lowest setting, and watches the fake cock breach Jensen’s body, slowly working its way deeper and deeper.

“Fuck,” Jensen exhales noisily.

“Is the angle okay?”

Jensen nods, “Yeah, it’s good for now. You can bump up the speed a little.”

Jared messes with the controller for a minute or two, looking for a good setting.

“That good? You want your cock ring?”

Jensen shakes his head.

“Nah, wanna come once, first.”

“Ten bucks you can’t make it till the end of the quarter.”

“Fuck, the game! Hit the volume, man, we missed kick off.”

-

By the end of the first quarter, Jensen’s a mess.  His eyes are glazed over and unfocused, and he’s keeping up a steady stream of curses under his breath.  Jared makes a show of reaching for his wallet, retrieving a ten-dollar bill, and waving it in front of Jensen’s face, like a flag of surrender.  Jensen smiles up at him, smug in victory.

“Self control, Padalecki. Learn it, love it.”

Jared doesn’t reply, just palms the controller to the machine, and raises the speed a setting or two.

Jensen’s screaming out his orgasm before the end of the commercial break.

-

Sometime during the second quarter, the cock ring goes on, and the jersey comes off.  Jensen’s overheated and covered in sweat, so Jared feeds him half a bottle of water, and pours the rest down his back.

He still hasn’t come, and the sight of Jensen dripping wet is almost enough to push him over the edge.  Instead, Jared offers him a pillow for his knees, or a bench to lean across, though he knows Jensen won’t agree.  He says he likes it like this, hard wood under his knees, his arms the only thing holding him up, besides the dildo pounding inside him.

Jared makes it to the next commercial break.  Then, he’s standing in front of him, dick already out of his boxers, ready and waiting.

“Suck it.”

Jensen laughs, and the huff of breath that comes with it sends shivers up Jared’s spine.

“How romantic. You got the controller with you, bubba?”

Jared nods.

“Turn it up. I want it harder, I wanna come with you.”

Jared bobs his head shakily and fumbles for the controller.  He sets the machine a couple settings higher, at the same time Jensen leverages himself up, to suck Jared’s cock directly into his throat.  The new angle has the machine aimed for Jensen’s prostate, and his moans vibrate around Jared’s cock.  He takes Jensen’s head between his hands, holds him still, and starts fucking into his mouth.

The commercials are over, and Jared can hear the announcers talking, so he speeds up his thrusts, eager to get off.  Jensen is trembling below him, and Jared looks down the length of his body, past his cock shoved between Jensen’s swollen lips, and down his strong shoulders and back.  His eyes rest on the swell of Jensen’s ass, the hard muscle practically shuddering with the force of the dildo slamming between his cheeks.  The image is enough to send him over.  Jensen follows right behind him, Jared’s come trailing at the corners of his mouth, and his cock ring still snapped in place.

Jared turns down the settings on the machine and tucks himself away.  He wipes off Jensen’s red and come covered mouth, and feeds him more water, till his shaking is back under control.  When he finally stands, he forgoes the couch, where he’s been watching the game all afternoon, and moves a chair alongside where Jensen is kneeling.  He spends the rest of the second, and the entire third quarter leaning back in his chair, drinking his beer, his feet resting lightly across Jensen’s sweaty back.

-

By the fourth quarter, Jensen is shaking with exertion, and it’s time to move.  Jared switches off the machine, pushes it out of the way, and gently helps him to his feet.

He talks about the game, things Jensen may have missed, as he carefully wipes the man’s body down.  He leads him to the couch, a blanket already laid down for him, and leaves him for a minute to get situated, while Jared cleans the come off the floor.  He takes a detour to the kitchen, to grab another beer, and by the time he gets back, Jensen is on his back and spread out.

“You sure you’re up for this, J?  It’s gonna be a long quarter.”

Jensen shoots Jared the finger, and motions to the floor by the coffee table.

“Dude, quit your yammering, and get that thing over here.”

Jared gives an exaggerated sigh and reaches for the second machine.  This one is smaller and easier to move.  After some experimentation, they even found a way for it to fit comfortably between Jensen’s legs on Jared’s oversized couch.

He sets up quickly, laughing when Jensen’s eyes widen at the dildo Jared has attached to the machine, thinner than the last one, but ten inches this time.  He presses two lubed fingers into Jensen before he gets the machine running, makes sure he’s nice and wet, and then eases the dildo inside.

They do a quick test to judge for comfort, and Jared walks around to the other side of the couch.  He pulls out the pillows Jensen is leaning on and slides into place, with Jensen’s head now resting on his lap.

“How high?” he asks, waving the new controller in Jensen’s line of sight.

“What’s the score?”

Jared glances up the screen.

“We’re losing.”

Jensen purses his lips, his “thinking face” he calls it, and turns his face to the tv.

“Bout half way to start.”

Jared turns the machine on medium speed, and reaches for his beer.  He drains it, and watches Jensen, whose eyes are glued to the game now.  Every commercial break, Jared turns up the speed, just to watch the sweat break out across Jensen’s skin, see he eyes go bright.

Jensen struggles to focus, to rein himself in.  His hands grasp for the couch cushions, to keep from reaching for his cock.  By the time the game is over, he’s practically vibrating with need.  Jared takes pity on him, turning the machine on high with one hand, and reaching for Jensen’s dick with the other.  He shakes and curses, his back arching off the couch, the dildo pounding in and out of him with enough force to make Jared ass ache in sympathy.  He comes with a cry, his head thrown back, involuntarily pressing down on Jared’s erection.

Jared slowly turns down the setting on the machine, but keeps it on.

“Fuck, dude, game over. I’m done, I’m done.”

“Lift your head?” Jared asks, keeping his voice soft and undemanding.  He’s rewarded when Jensen complies, allowing him the room to push his jeans and boxers down his legs, and scoot back further on the couch.  He motions for Jensen to lie back, putting his head inches from Jared’s dick.

“Seriously, man?”

Exhausted and fucked out, he still manages to sound exasperated. Jared smiles at him, and lifts his hips.

“Get me wet.”

“Asshole,” Jensen mutters, but he’s already tilting his head sideways, trying to get a good angle.

He suckles on just the head of Jared’s cock, his mouth soft, and Jared watches as his eyes begin to flutter shut, to the sound of the machine whirring between his legs.  Jared turns it off remotely, and nudges Jensen lightly.

Jensen lets his cock drop out of his mouth, sits up and eases the dildo out of his body.  He starts to reach for a towel on the coffee table, to clean himself off, when Jared prods him in the back.

“What’s up?” He asks, sleepily.  Jared gestures to his cock, hard and wet from Jensen’s ministrations.

“Ride me.”

Jensen makes an effort to look worn out and put upon, but his lip is caught between his teeth, and eyes have that sheen to them again.

“You gonna wrap that sucker up?”

Jared grabs a condom from the end table, quickly opens it, and slides it over his cock.  Jensen watches the proceedings with interest, but makes no move to help.

“I’m a little fucked out here, buddy.  You wanna piece of this, you’re gonna need to do some heavy lifting,” Jensen says, gesturing to his naked body, like he’s a model shilling Showcases on the Price is Right.

Jared doesn’t even bother to play along, just leans over and hauls Jensen into his lap.  Jensen’s hole is still slick and loose, and Jared’s cock slides right in, like it belongs there.

“Been thinking about this all damn day,” Jared says.

“Me too, man. Me too.” Jensen says weakly.  He pulls his head back to look Jared in the face, his eyes green and bright and shining.

Jared smiles, and leans forward.

“Jen…” he starts, fumbling for the right words.

Jensen closes the last inches between them, and stops him with a kiss. 

  



End file.
